Who am I?
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Terdapat seorang gadis yang selalu merasa diabaikan. Ada apa dengan dia?


**Who am I?**

**Chara : Sarutobi Sasuke and Kasuga**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

**Rate : Teen**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Friendship**

**Warning : One-shoot, Gaje, Jelek, AU OOC, Inspired comic "Yuurei Gakko"**

**Author : Istrinya Yukimura /ditombak/**

**:chacha:**

"Aku tak tahu... Apa salahku? Sampai-sampai kalian membuatku begini?"

"Apakah ini merupakan takdirku?"

"Kenapa...kalian tidak memperhatikanku?"

.

.

**Kasuga's POV**

Sekolah. Tempat inilah dimana aku menuntut ilmu. Aku sendiri di kelas. Tidak ada yang memperdulikanku. Dan aku bahkan tidak dianggap. Ya, namaku adalah Kasuga, salah seorang siswi di SMA Basara. Aku bisa melihat wajah-wajah jahat yang mempengaruhi _sensei-sensei_ yang tengah mengajar.

Begitu pula dengan ruang kesenian,sering kali aku melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang tengah memainkan piano, dan dia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku tahu, bahwa dia adalah hantu. Dan aku merasa ketakutan.

Aku merasa...mempunyai indra ke-6.

Dan juga di toilet, aku pernah juga berjumpa dengan gadis sekolahan yang bersimbah darah. Aku rasa, ia sehabis bunuh diri. Bibirnya memerah, wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Ini hampir membuatku gila.

Aku ingin bercerita, tapi tidak ada yang mau memperhatikanku. Aku pernah menggebrak meja, tetapi mereka lari tunggang langgang. Sakit hatiku ini...

.

.

.

Aku tidak peduli lagi. Tak akan lagi…

Aku sudah muak, terus begini...

Dua hari telah berlalu. Siang hari, aku melihat seorang gadis yang tengah terjun bebas dari lantai atas. Kala itu, aku sedang berjalan mengelilingi rak-rak perpustakaan. Betapa terkejutnya aku, banyak roh-roh jahat yang mengelilingi jasad itu. Aku ingin memastikan siapakah jasad itu. Akan tetapi, kepalanya sudah tidak utuh lagi. Bola matanya keluar, kepalanya pecah.

...aku tidak berani melihatnya... dan roh-roh itu tertawa kegirangan melihat mayat yang tergeletak itu... akupun berlari dengan kencang. Siapa tahu ada yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku.

Untunglah, ada yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Dia anak dari kelas sebelah. Namanya adalah Sarutobi Sasuke. Mendengar cerita itu, dia sangat terkejut. Ia ingin melihat jenazah itu.

Jenazah malang itu segera dibawa kerumah keluarganya. Aku tidak mau ke sana, padahal Sasuke telah mengajakku. Aku ingin cerita banyak hal padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." panggilku padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa orang-orang banyak menjauhiku? Salahku apa?" tanyaku.

"..." ia hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Berat bagiku untuk menjawabnya. Namun, aku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti kenapa tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu." jawabnya lembut.

"Hmm..." dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku jarang berbicara dengan Sasuke, dan akupun masih bisa melihat yang mana roh jahat, dan mana roh baik mengelilingi orang-orang. Bahkan aku memecahkan jam pun tak ada yang peduli. Sebenarnya, aku ini dianggap atau tidak sih?

Akupun menghembuskan napas. Sol sepatuku terus tergesek di permukaan lantai. terseok-seok. Sebenarnya, aku tak tahan jika dimusuhi satu kelas. Mungkin aku tidak ada arti bagi mereka

Karena bosan, akupun pergi jalan-jalan untuk mencari ketenangan. Dan selembar kertas jatuh di ruang Tata Usaha. Aku pun mengambil kertas itu. Dan ada suatu hal yamg membuatku benar-benar terpukul.

Namaku tertera dalam daftar orang yang sudah meninggal...

Apaan ini? Kejamnya mereka menulis namaku di daftar ini. Akupun membuang kertas tersebut jauh-jauh. Namun, sebuah ingatan terekam di kepalaku.

_**Flash back ON**_

_Terdapat seorang gadis muda di lantai atas. Wajahnya yang tampaknya kebingungan dan depresi. Entah beban apa yang ditanggungnya._

_"Otou-san…Okaa-san...gomen nasai... aku telah bosan dibully terus seperti ini" gadis itupun menitikan air matanya. Dan raut wajahnya kembali sendu._

_"Aku tahu, pilihan ini bukanlah yang terbaik. Tapi aku harap, semua ini akan selesai."_

_Gadis itupun melompat dari ketinggian 15 meter di lantai 4. Ya, Kasuga, murid pendiam yang sering ditindas memilih untuk bunuh diri._

_**Flash back OFF**_

"Tidak! Tidak!" aku pun menjerit histeris, begitu mengingat semua memori itu. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah mati. Buktinya, Sasuke masih bisa melihatku.

"Itu bukan aku!" dan aku hanya mengacak-acak rambutku. Belum percaya. Apa buktinya?

"Jadi... kau belum mempercayai kematianmu, Kasuga-_san_ ?" terdengar suara yang familiar dari belakang.

Aku menoleh, kemudian bertanya, "Kalaupun aku sudah mati, kenapa kamu bisa melihatku?"

"Aku ini _onmyouji_," jawabnya. "Jadi, aku bisa melihat hal gaib. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa ikut aku."

.

.

.

Dia membawaku ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang jarang dilewati oleh murid-murid. Ya, gudang sekolah.

Aku terperangah, dia membawaku ke cermin. Tetapi tidak ada bayanganku di sana. Ini... mustahil...

Dan yang membuatku terpukul, dia mengantarkanku ke makamku. Tempat dimana aku terbaring, tempat istirahat terakhirku.

"Sebenarnya...aku ingin melihatmu yang hidup. Akan tetapi...kau telah pergi dahulu. Sayang sekali..." ujarnya sakratik. Sedangkan aku? Hanya termangu melihat namaku tertulis di nisan. Aku meninggal di usia 16 tahun.

Sekarang, aku mengerti. Kenapa orang tidak memperdulikan aku. Karena aku tidak bisa dilihat. Aku ini hantu...

FINN

**A/N :** Bagi yang tidak mengerti, diterangkan bahwa cerita ini mengguna kan alur maju-mundur. Dimana si Kasuga tidak menyadari kematiannya dan sempat melihat bagaimana ia mati. Hmmm... seperti fatamorgana/deja vu lah. Hehehe :). Namanya aja dari komik #duak (nggak kreatif banget dah -_-)

Review, onegai? :D

See you,

**Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
